poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Filthy Rich's visit and discussion/Getting Randall Boggs/Play for the Field
Here is how Filthy Rich's visit and discussion, Getting Randall Boggs and Play for the Field goes in The Headliners. Diamond Tiara: You know, I haven't been on an actual field in years. Silver Spoon: Neither have I. Diamond Tiara: You know, Golden Scissor, Baseball is America and Equestria's pastime. That's like saying you've never had apple pie. Golden Scissor: That's beyond cool, Mom. Silver Spoon: Bronze Bracelet, You and Golden Scissor have to try Baseball. It's the best. Let's come back here later and hit some balls. Bronze Bracelet: Okay, Mom. Golden Scissor: Mom, Auntie Silver Spoon, Can Yuna and the others play too and bring Princess Sharon as our coach? Bronze: Bracelet: I'll ask her to bring Randall Boggs. He has never played either. Diamond Tiara: Well, If it's alright with Princess Luna. Silver Spoon: Alright. Golden Scissor: Yes! Bronze Bracelet: High Hoof, Cousin! (high hooves) Later, Sharon went to see Randall Boggs. Princess Sharon: Hey, Randall! Randall Boggs: Hey there, Princess Sharon. What brings you here? I've heard your cousin, Yuna saved Canterlot from that wicked Jester. Princess Sharon: Since when? Randall Boggs: Since before I was reformed. Princess Sharon: Randall, We need your help. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon wants us to hit some baseballs with me, Yuna and her friends. Can you help? Randall Boggs: Of course, Count me in. Princess Sharon: Great. Let's go. As Yuna and the others went to Diamond, Silver, Snips and Snails' home. Filthy Rich: Stephen, Look who we have here. Stephen: Hello, Everyone! Turbo: Hey, Stephen, Filthy Rich. Golden Scissor: Grandpa Rich! (hugged his Grandfather) Filthy Rich: Hey there, Golden Scissor. How's my grandson doing? Golden Scissor: I'm doing great! Bronze Bracelet and I are going to play baseball with Yuna and her friends Filthy Rich: Well, Ain't that nice?! Chet: This is going to be tougher then I thought. Bronze Bracelet: Is everything ready, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Ready, Bronze Bracelet. Snowdrop: I never played baseball, Because I was blind. Iago: If it'll make you feel better, One of us will be your eyes. How's that? Snowdrop: Sounds great. Diamond Tiara: Dad? Do you know where I packed those baseball mitts for me and Silver Spoon? Filthy Rich: No, Diamond. I haven't. Bronze Bracelet: Mom! Auntie Diamond! I found them! Silver Spoon: That's good. Snails: Hi, Honey! We're home! Snips: What's up, D.T.? Diamond Tiara: We're doing some baseball practice. Princess Yuna: We're off practicing baseball, Mama! Snowdrop: We won't be gone long! Princess Luna: Alright, Have fun! Princess Yuna: Come on, Guys. We got a game to practice. Turbo: Let's do it! Nyx: Okay! Later, At the field. Princess Sharon: Gotta keep your eye on the ball. Snowdrop: Throw! Yuna throws it to Joshua. Joshua: (caught the ball) Yes! You're an amazing coach. Princess Sharon: Thanks. Joshua: Head's up, Katrina! (throws it to her sister) Katrina: I got it! (caught the ball) Chet: Nice catch! Whiplash: Let's see what those foals had, Garden Snail! Golden Scissor: I got it! I got it! (gets hits) Ow! Pound Cake: Sorry, Golden Scissor! Golden Scissor: That's okay, Pound Cake! Suddenly, Roar Omega Roar returned. Johnny J. Worthington III: Hey, We have this field reserved. Princess Yuna: You guys were the ones picking on Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet today. Chet Alexander: So? You dirt bags have to get off this field. Princess Sharon: Where's your coach? Johnny J. Worthington III: He's on the island of Noneya ... "Noneya" business! We have practice here, so go, ho! Princess Sharon: Hey, well, no coach, no field. Sorry. Chet Alexander: Leave our field, or you'll pay the consequences! Chet: What is this, Children of the Corn? Chet Alexander: I'm gonna call the cops. Pound Cake: Pumpkin Cake and I are cops. We're Navy SEALs. Chet Alexander: Navy SEALs aren't cops. Or are they? Johnny J. Worthington III: (Sarcastically) Aren't you two shrimps working for your Mommy and Daddy? Pumpkin Cake: We're undercover. Nyx: All right, you jerks, you want the field so bad? We'll play you for it. Johnny J. Worthington III: But there's no way you losers have what it takes to win. Princess Yuna: So you should beat us no problem. Zeñorita Cebra: ¿Qué, tienes miedo? Roger: Are you jerks scared? Johnny J. Worthington III: No. Treasurer: Yeah, chicken. (making chicken noise) Princess Sharon: It's fair. If you wanna practice this field, We'll play you for it. Johnny J. Worthington III: I'm gonna go ask our team. The Roar Omega Roar huttled. Joshua: This is a bad idea. They look tough. Princess Yuna: You saw what they did to Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet today. Princess Sharon: We'll do it together, Yuna. Princess Yuna: You bet, Big cousin. Johnny J. Worthington III: Alright, We'll do it. Princess Yuna: Here's the deal. If we win, It'll be ours to share. Johnny J. Worthington III: But, If we win, You squirts will leave and never come back. Princess Yuna: (as they shook on it) Deal. And so, The game begins. Princess Sharon: Come on, Team! Snowdrop: You can do it, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Here goes nothing. Chet Alexander: Johnny, strike this loser out. Johnny J. Worthington III: (pitches and Yuna hits the Bat) Yuna and her friends are winning. Johnny J. Worthington III: No way! Princess Yuna: (made a home run with one gigantic hit as the bat swings and hits the ball out of sight) Princess Skyla: Alright, Yuna! Princess Yuna: I did it! SpongeBob and Patrick: (watching the game and eating Popcorn, Pretzels, Hot Dogs, Cotton Candy and drinking Soda) Princess Yuna: I won! Armor Blade: Alright, Yuna! Sweetie Heart: We won! Princess Yuna: And Johnny? I believe this share belongs to us too. Johnny J. Worthington III: I don't believe this! Round Up: In your face! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225